


Addictions

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [58]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Rhodey's not necessarily impressed with Tony's gift to him.Mentions of Tony's varied addictions (in a somewhat humorous way).
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Series: MCU Shorties [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/192326
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2013





	Addictions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crearealidad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crearealidad/gifts).



Look, I'm not the addict," Rhodey said as he walked into the garage.

"Some would say different, buddy." Tony ignored his best friend in the best way, mostly by playing with his latest design for the suit. Though the quick glance toward Rhodey affirmed Rhodey was only a little bit annoyed.

"You're the addict." Rhodey walked through the laser display of the suit, making it shimmer. For a second, it looked like he was inside the armor but the movements didn't conform - the suit, laser imagery that it was, didn't shift to follow Rhodey's steps.

"I'm the what?" That pulled Tony out of the latest thought of adding little missile-y things to the design and right into the conversation.

"The addict." Rhodey almost sniffed. "You. Particularly."

"I'm not an addict." Tony stopped speaking for less than a half second, not quite giving Rhodey time to react. "Wait. Yes. Yes, I am the addict. But I know that, and knowing is half the battle, or so G.I. Joe used to tell us during Saturday morning cartoons and how weird is it that other countries don't always use cartoons to brainwash kids into morality hamfistedly shoved into a storyline?"

Rhodey blinked, mouth opening for a split second then closing again. Reboot. Rhodey.exe is back online. "We'll get back to how you ignore all those morals in a minute."

"Or we could just ignore them all over again." Tony slewed the corner of his mouth sideways, tilting his head in the same direction.

"Addict." Rhodey.exe is back online. Again. "You." He pointed for emphasis, the tip of his finger almost trembling.

"Me." Tony spread his fingers over his chest. "You Rhodey."

"Gah!" Rhodey fished in his pocket, pulling out a slithering pack of plastic cards. "All I got for Christmas is a ridiculous number of Starbucks cards!" He tossed said cards on the workstation. Some slid off onto the floor like a plastic avalanche.

Tony grinned. "Never let it be said I don't know my friends. Besides, you turned down the Strippergram last year."


End file.
